ONE MORE CHANCE
by deeseeu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura bertemu kembali setelah empat tahun berpisah pada acara reuni Konoha Academy Elementary School. Sasuke merasa Sakura menjadi dingin tepat setelah upacara kelulusan Konoha Junior High School berakhir. Tanpa sempat meluruskan segalanya, keduanya telah disibukkan dengan rencana masa depan masing-masing meninggalkan kepingan masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE MORE CHANCE**

NARUTO and ALL CHARACTERS belong Masashi Kishimoto

Pict belong Pinterest

ONE MORE CHANCE

(Chapter 1)

First Meet

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto

Yamanaka Ino and many more

Genre : Friendship, Romance

 **Deeseeu Present~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Uzumaki's Mansion, 25th June 2017**

Sebuah Mansion bergaya _modern japanese_ -struktur bangunannya _modern_ dipadukan dengan nuansa jepang yang kuat—terlihat begitu elegan. Semua orang pasti sepakat bahwa Mansion itu memberi kesan hangat ketika pertama kali memandang. Mansion itu milik salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di Konoha. Majelis Tinggi Parlemen, Namikaze Minato yang juga merupakan kepala keluarga Uzumaki (salah satu _Klan_ yang masih dihormati di Konoha) sekaligus CEO dari _Uzumaki Corporation_ perusahaan yang bergerak diberbagai bidang. Mansion itu terlihat lebih hidup dibandingkan hari lainnya karena putra tunggal dari Minato dan Kushina yaitu Uzumaki Naruto sedang mengadakan _Garden Party_ alumni Konoha Academy Elemantary School (KAES).

Ya benar. Reuni Sekolah Dasar. Apakah ini terdengar menggelikan ? _of course not_. Tiga puluh empat anak bersama selama enam tahun pada jenjang sekolah dasar merupakan kenangan yang tidak mungkin di lupakan bergitu saja. Untuk itulah Naruto-yang didukung Sakura- mengadakan pesta ini bertepatan dengan libur musim panas. Berbicara tentang Haruno Sakura, Naruto dan teman-teman alumni KAES sudah sepakat berkumpul di halaman belakang Mansion pukul empat sore dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan si rambut sewarna permen kapas itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, terkutuklah Haruno Sakura.

"Kehh, kemana si pinky itu. Sakura dan ketepatan waktu memang tidak pernah akur." Gerutuan Naruto itu membuat teman-temannya terkekeh. "Kau sudah menghubunginya, Naruto?" tanya Gaara, laki-laki tampan berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Tentu saja, Gaara. Coba kuingat, dia bilang akan menjemput Ino dan berangkat bersama Hinata dan Tenten sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Ayolah, memangnya jarak _flat_ Ino kerumahku berapa jam? Bahkan 15 menit sudah cukup." Omelan Naruto didukung gumaman dari teman-temannya yang juga mulai gerah menunggu si pinky itu.

Pasalnya Haruno Sakura memang salah satu maskot KAES, entah sadar atau tidak keberadannya memang selalu di hargai oleh teman-temannya bahkan tak jarang kata-kata Sakura lebih didengarkan daripada ketua kelas abadi KAES, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke si ketua kelas abadi. Ya abadi, karena Sasuke menjadi ketua kelas KAES sejak kelas satu hingga kelas enam sekolah dasar. Alasannya mudah sesederhana pemikiran anak-anak pada umumnya. Anak-anak tidak mau diributkan hanya karena pemilihan ketua kelas. Uchiha Sasuke yang imut dan menggemaskan telah bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki dengan pesona yang luar biasa. _Klan_ Uchiha sendiri kedudukannya juga sama seperti _klan_ Uzumaki dan Hyuuga, _klan_ yang berpengaruh yang masih dihormati dan dihargai di Konoha.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tidak pernah akur dengan ketepatan waktu. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar berteman dengan ketepatan waktu. Tepat pukul empat sore tadi seperti yang dijanjikan, bungsu Uchiha itu sudah sampai di kediaman Uzumaki. Uchiha dan _pride-_ nya memang bukan isapan jempol belaka.

Setelah sampai ditujuan Sasuke langsung disambut pelukan hangat Uzumaki Kushina-Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Uzumaki dan Uchiha memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang erat ditambah Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berteman bahkan ketika mereka masih memakai popok—dan setelah saling menanyakan kabar Sasuke langsung menuju halaman belakang kediaman Naruto yang langsung mendapat pelukan super kuat dan juga kilat dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Setelah itu Sasuke bergerak membantu persiapan yang kurang dan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dia duduk tenang dikursi sambil melihat teman-temannya yang heboh seperti biasa sambil memakan tomat. Ya, Uchiha-maniak-tomat-Sasuke adalah nama lainnya. Sasuke baru akan bersuara ketika terdengar keributan di belakangnya.

"Coba lihat, ini salahmu Ino- _pig_. Kenapa juga kau harus berdandan lama sekali. Jika mereka semua menyalahkanku kau harus bertanggungjawab." Protes keras Sakura di setujui oleh Tenten.

"Benar sekali, Sakura. Memangnya kau akan bertemu siapa Ino? si Shimu-mmpphh" Ino membekap mulut Tenten seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan teman tomboy nya satu itu.

"Ya ya Tenten dan kau jidat, terlambat sedikit tidak akan membuat kita didepak dari sini. Lihat. Tenanglah seperti hinata." Perkataan Ino sontak membuat tentes melepas bekapannya dan berteriak bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"TENANG PALAMU!."

Hinata yang berjalan bersama dengan mereka tertawa lepas, begitu juga beberapa teman-teman KAES yang mendengar keributan kecil itu.

"Wah Wah coba lihat siapa ini ? si pinky, si cerewet, si mulut tajam dan Hinata."

"Hei, NARUTO!"

"Hei, memangnya kau tidak cerewet?!"

"Dasar kepala durian!"

"Halo, Naruto-kun"

Sapaan atau lebih tepatnya sindiran naruto yang ditanggapi protes heboh oleh Sakura, Ino dan Tenten serta senyum manis Hinata berhasil membuat teman-temannya terkekeh senang.

"Baiklah nona-nona kalian punya waktu menjelasakan alasan keterlambatan **satu jam** kalian selama lima menit dan akan kami putuskan untuk mengijinkan kalian bergabung atau mendepak kalian keluar seperti kata Ino tadi." Ucap Naruto menkankan pada kata satu jam yang membuat teman-temannya kompak menahan tawa kecuali Sasuke yang menatap datar dan tatapan malas Shikamaru seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu, Tenten menggemgam tangan Hinata dan berjalan disamping Naruto seakan memberi kejelasan bahwa mereka—Tenten dan Hinata—tidak bisa disalahkan atas keterlambatan ini. Tenten dan Hinata bahkan mengikuti pose bersedekap Naruto yang membuat Ino dan Sakura menganga tidak percaya. _Bisa-bisanya mereka berkhianat_. Pikir Sakura dan Ino.

Ino dan Sakura pun saling menyikut satu sama lain yang membuat teman-temannya semakin sulit untuk menyembunyikan tawanya bahkan Kiba sudah menyeringai.

"Kau yang jelaskan, pig." Kata Sakura

"Kau saja jidat." Balas Ino

"Apa?! Kesepakatannya kan kau yang menjelaskan!"

"Hee? Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah mengatakannya."

"APA?! Dasar-." Belum sempat Sakura mengumpat pada sahabatnya itu Naruto sudah memotongnya "Dua menit lagi, _girls_."

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami teman-teman." Ino dan Sakura membungkukkan badan secara bersamaan. Sakura menghela napas. "Maaf ya, tadi lalu lintas benar-benar kacau kalian tahu. Ada gajah yang tersesat sampai kejalan raya. Aku tidak berbohong." Ucap Sakura dengan gerakan tangan berlebihan dan juga mata yang dibulat-bulatkan. Ino dan Naruto memutar bola mata mereka sementara Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya kontras dengan teman-temannya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **Sakura..** **_anak kecil pun tahu kau sedang berbohong._**

Masih dengan sisa tawanya Shion, Matsuri, Haku dan teman-teman perempuannya bergerak memeluk Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Rasa rindu begitu meluap bahkan Naruto sampai terdorong kebelakang, beruntung tidak jatuh dengan posisi menggelikan.

"Sakuraaaa .. kau benar-benar.."

"Inoo... lihat rambutmu tambah panjang."

"Hinataaa kau tetap cantik seperti biasa."

"Tenten, feminimlah sedikit."

"HEII!"

Ya semua suara itu tumpang tindih termasuk bentuk protes Tenten, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehebohan para wanita yang sedang saling melepas rindu ini. Bahkan para pria hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mulai menyebar memilih tempat duduk diantara tiga meja bundar dengan delapan kursi pada masing masing meja disesuaikan dengan dua puluh empat dari tiga puluh empat orang yang mengkonfirmasi akan hadir. Satu meja bundar cukup untuk sepuluh kursi karena itu ketika tiga meja bundar di isi masing masing delapan kursi tentunya masih menyisakan ruang kosong yang tidak terdapat kursi yang dapat ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga ke dua puluh empat orang bisa saling berhadapan.

Setelah acara melepas rindu dengan heboh itu. Para wanita segera menyebar, ada yang meneruskan memanggang daging dan sosis ada juga yang mulai menyiapkan minuman. Karena sesuai kesepakatan awal bahwa Naruto hanya menyiapkan tempat dan makan malam sementara untuk bagian _barbecue_ dan minuman para wanita akan bekerja sama untuk membuatnya.

Sejujurnya Naruto hanya ingin langsung bercengkeramah dengan teman-teman yang dirindukannya itu tanpa perlu susah payah membuat _barbecue_ atau minumannya. Semua itu idenya si pinky dengan dalih _:"Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu Naruto."_

Terkadang pola pikir Sakura juga membuat Naruto harus ekstra sabar. Sakura memang ahli membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi rumit. Padahal Naruto juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Pelayan Uzumaki banyak, ingat? Mereka akan dengan senang hati membantu segalanya. Tapi sekali lagi karena ini Haruno Sakura maka yang lainnya menyetujui ide si pinky ini.

Suasana petang itu begitu menenangkan. Gelak canda dan tawa membaur menjadi satu. Tidak terkecuali Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat Chouji ketahuan mencuri daging panggang yang baru saja matang, sehingga para wanita berebut mencubiti Chouji karena kesal dan gemas. Terlalu banyak tertawa membuat Sakura ingin ke kamar kecil, untuk itulah dia bergerak mencari Naruto.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada halaman belakang mansion yang luas. Detik itu juga untuk sesaat _emerald_ itu melebar terkejut. Sakura juga dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Orang itu, sedang meminum soda dan duduk tenang disamping Naruto-Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah.. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya dari Naruto ketika dia merasa seperti diamati oleh seseorang. Maka ketika Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lurus kedepan, _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu bertemu.

 _Onyx itu tenggelam dalam emerald._

-o0o-

TBC... See you


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO and ALL CHARACTERS belong Masashi Kishimoto

Pict belong to pinterest

ONE MORE CHANCE

 ** _Story by deeseeu_**

(Chapter 2)

The Beginning

 **Deeseeu Present~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa detik mereka bertatapan, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang memutus kontak mata mereka.

 _Dingin itu terasa. Walau hanya sekejap._

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Naruto tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada manik sekelam malam itu.

"Oh, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, " Lihat siapa yang ada di sebelahku! Tentunya kau tidak lupa, benar kan? Si sok-tampan-kurang-ajar-Saskey." Sasuke melemparkan _death glare_ nya pada bocah kuning berisik itu, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Calon bos besar Uchiha bukan?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, ucapan Sakura tadi seperti pisau ditelinganya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, manik mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

"Hn, Baik. Kau ?"

Sakura menghendikkan bahu, "Seperti yang kau lihat." jawaban Sakura terdengar ambigu tetapi Sasuke memilih Sakura kini beralih pada Naruto yang terlihat menyembunyikan seringaiannya dengan meminum soda,"Apa? Kau mau _poop_?" Naruto tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. _Rasakan itu._

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" jawab Naruto kelewat keras.

"Terserah." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana toiletnya? Kau tahu, rumahmu menjadi lebih besar sejak terakhir kali aku kesini. Apa bongkar-pasang rumah menjadi hobimu sekarang? Wow, _brilliant._ " Sasuke menyeringai sedangkan Naruto mendengus kesal. "Berlebihan seperti biasanya, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto bangkit berdiri, "Masuk saja lewat pintu belakang tadi Sakura- _chan,_ kemudian berjalanlah ke kiri pintu pertama warna coklat itulah toiletnya. Kau mengerti? Atau mau kutemani mungkin?" Naruto menyeringai sementara Sakura memutar bola mata.

"Tidak. Bahkan dalam mimpimupun tidak Naruto", katanya seraya melangkah pergi. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, _forehead_?" Sakura terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Asal kalian tahu Ino bersandar tepat disamping pintu kamar kecil.

"Astaga.. kurang ngajar kau, _pig_!" Sakura menyentuh dadanya. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Ino memutar bola mata,"Berhenti amnesia! Si ayam tentu saja. siapa lagi?! Aku lihat kau berbincang dengannya tadi.."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Ayam siapa yang kau maksud disini? Naruto punya ayam?"

Ino hanya mentapnya datar."Baiklah kita bicarakan ini lain kali. _It's time to party anyway."_ Kemudian Ino merangkul Sakura dan mereka kembali menuju halaman belakang mansion. Melihat keengganan Sakura untuk membicarakan Sasuke, Ino mengerti bahwa luka itu masih disana... Membeku.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk luka tersebut, apakah akan menghancurkan Sakura ataupun menghasilkan Sakura yang baru. Apapun kemungkinan yang terjadi nanti, Ino berjanji akan selalu ada disamping Sakura. Tetapi, jika itu menghancurkan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.. untuk kali ini... Ino, juga akan hancur bersama Sakura.

 **PLAK**

"AWW.. sakit SAKURAAA!" Ino melotot pada Sakura sambil menyentuh sebelah pipinya.

"Tolong jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Ino." Kata Sakura.

Ino terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Ya.. Kau ingin memanggang ayam milik Naruto'kan?"

"Terserah!" Ino bergegas meninggalkan Sakura yang terkekeh dibelakangnya. "Ino, Sakura, cepat kemari! semuanya sudah siap." seru Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ya, di tiga meja bundar besar yang ditata sedemikian rupa sudah tersaji penuh makanan dan minuman yang menggiurkan. Masih tersisa tiga kursi yang belum terisi, disamping kanan kiri Chouji-jelas mereka menghindari berebut daging dengan Chouji-dan juga satu kursi ditengah antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ino sudah jelas memilih duduk di sebelah kiri Chouji, wanita itu sangat menjunjung tinggi diet dan menghindari banyak kalori dan lemak. Chouji menyeringai, untuk masalah makan Ino memang _partner-in-crime_ nya.

Sementara itu Sakura berlari ketika melihat Shikamaru berjalan malas-malasan untuk duduk di samping kanan Chouji. Sakura tahu dia sangat lapar, tapi mengumpankan diri untuk duduk di antara Sasuke dan Naruto juga bukan ide bagus. Tepat ketika Shikamaru sedikit memundurkan kursi disamping kanan Chouji, Sakura menerobos dan duduk di kursi tersebut dengan senyum lebar. "Terimakasih Shikamaru!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya, mengabaikan seruan " _Oh ayolaaahhh_ " dari teman-temannya-yang Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka sesemangat itu-dan bersamaan dengan Chouji berseru; " _Itadakimasu_ ~~" akhirnya Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah kemudian duduk dikursi yang tersisa. Pemenang malam ini; Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Haruno Sasori berkali-kali melirik jam dinding dan bertanya-tanya kemana adiknya yang menyebalkan itu pergi dan belum kembali ketika jam dinding rumahnya menunjukkan pukul 11.00 p.m. Aura disekitar Sasori sudah begitu menyeramkan hingga telpon rumahnya berbunyi. Segera Sasori menyambar telpon dan menjawab dengan ketus, "YA?!"

( ... )

"Oh kau, _gomen._ Kapan kau sampai konoha?"

( ... )

"Apa?!Sekarang? Kau yakin?"

( ... )

"Baiklah. Tunggu saja di sana. Aku akan menyusul."

 ** _Klik._**

Sasori menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya kemudian mengirim pesan singkat, padat dan sangat jelas pada adik satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

.

 _From : Sasori-nii_

 _PULANG SEKARANG!_

Sakura melebarkan matanya membaca pesan yang sangat Sasori sekali—jelas dan tidak bisa dibantah- " _Gawat,"_ pikir Sakura.

To : _Sasori-nii_

On the way

 _Sent_.

" _Guys_ aku pulang duluan." Seruan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memecah tawa dan obrolan ringan disekelilingnya. "Oh ayolaahh. _Teme_ akan mengantarmu pulang Sakura-chan. Jangan khawatir." Cegah Naruto diiringi tatapan tajam Sasuke dan kernyitan di dahi Sakura, "Tidak. Sasori pulang dan kau tahu benar aku dalam bencana jika dia marah. Naruto aku titip Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Pulangkan mereka dalam keadaan utuh!" ucap Sukara tegas. Kemudian Sakura berseru kepada semua temannya," _Guys_ , maaf aku duluan. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Daahh." Sakura berbalik memeluk Ino sekilas mengambil kunci mobil kemudian melesat keluar diiringi Naruto yang mengantarnya sampai depan rumah.

Raut wajah Naruto tampak cemas, "Apa kau yakin pulang sendirian? Apa perlu aku meminta Sasuke untuk menemanimu?" Sakura memasang setbeltnya dan memandang Naruto "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Aku sudah biasa pulang malam Naruto, jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampaikan salamku pada bibi ya." Sakura melambaikan tangan dan segera melajukan mobilnya membunyikan klakson dua kali setelah keluar dari gerbang mansion Uzumaki sedangkan Naruto menghela napasnya merasa khawatir pada sahabat pinkynya itu. Suara orang berlari membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Ino sedang berlari kearahnya, "Apa dia sudah pergi? Dasar bodoh! Forehead melupakan dompet dan jaketnyaa." Kata Ino dengan mengontrol napasnya sedangkan Naruto menepuk dahinya menanggapi kecerobohan Sakura. Tepat saat itu Sasuke datang sudah rapi dengan jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana _teme_?" tanya Naruto. "Menemui Itachi." Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus, "Ke mana?" Sasuke melihat ponselnya dan membaca pesan terakhir dari kakak merepotkan itu, "Gottin Cafe." Sementara kening Naruto berkerut Ino sudah memekik "Astaga... Baguslah. Sekalian tolong bawakan dompet dan jaket Sakura ke rumahnya. Kau ingat rumah Sakura bukan? Kebetulan cafe itu 15 menit setelah rumah Sakura, kau maukan Sasuke? Daahh. Hati-hati dijalan." Ino segera menyeret Naruto dan menutup pintu tepat didepan muka Sasuke.

 **BRAKK**

 ** _Shit._** Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Kenapa Sasuke? apa perlu rumah Naruto kita bakar?_

Mengabaikan bisikan setan—hei—itu Sasuke segera berbalik dan melajukan mobilnya dan jangan lupakan jaket serta dompet Sakura diletakkan dengan manis di kursi depan. Mungkin saja Sasuke berharap pemilik ke dua benda itu yang akan duduk disana nantinya. Mungkin saja. Berdoalah Sasuke! Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu rumah secara diam-diam. Penerangan ruang utama belum dimatikan, hal ini membuat jantung Sakura berdebar keras. Sakura terus berjalan dengan pelan-pelan dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdebar membayangkan kemarahan kakak satu-satunya itu dengan napas dalam. Tepat ketika Sakura akan membuka pintu suara deheman seseorang dari belakangnya mengejutkannya. Segera Sakura berbalik badan memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan tangan didepan dada, "Kakak maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi tidak memberi kabar padamu. Aku janji akan memijitmu setiap malam selama seminggu asal kakak tidak memotong uang bulananku ya kak. Please..."

 _Satu detik._

 _Dua detik._

 _Tiga detik_.

Merasa Sasori tidak meresponnya Sakura mulai menunduk membuka matanya secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah sepatu kets. Tunggu, _sepatu?_

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan _onyx_ sekelam malam lengkap dengan ekspresi datarnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Emerald Sakura melebar. Perasaan terkejut, lega dan bingung menjadi satu membuatnya terus menatap _onyx_ itu. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan sampai Sasuke mengulurkan jaket dan dompet Sakura barulah Sakura sadar tentang keadaan sekitar, "Oh y-ya aku melupakannya. Ahaha" Sakura tertawa canggung dan segera mengambil kedua benda itu.

"Terimakasih.. Maaf aku pikir kau kakakku." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya dalam saku jaket "Aa. Bukan masalah."

 _Kau sungguh memalukan Sakuraaa._ Gerutuan Sakura dari dalam hati.

"Umm.. kau tidak pulang?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kau mengusirku?"

 _Oh baguslah kalau kau sadar diri tuan muda_. Gemas Sakura dalam hati

"Ini sudah malam, dan kupikir kau punya urusan lain bukan?" Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan berbalik pergi. "Hei.." suara Sakura membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh, "Terimakasih. Hati-hati dijalan." Sakura tersenyum manis dan segera masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Malam itu dengan bulan menjadi saksinya merupakan malam pertemuan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun dan sebuah awal dari segala kisah panjang yang akan dilalui keduanya.

.

.

TBC.. see y

lots of love/ deesee


End file.
